Queen Of Discord
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: The cold bitter night, it always had been her favorite types of nights. The nights when she would be able to see the stars. Except when the full moon was looking over her, it reminded her of the curse that was put on her... Prussia/fem!Canada
1. Queen Eris

Hey people from the world who decided to click on this story! First off I don't own anything and second I know a goddess can't die, but just go with the flow please for the sake of the story! Also I will try to post a new chapter every week, Key word TRY! Oh and review please I wanna know if you guys liked it, thanks!

* * *

The moon shinned full in beauty, glowing in the nights sky. No stars could be seen on this cold lit night. The wind rushed around blowing the trees but that didn't bother a soul.

In the nights sky, darkness loomed even darker than the night. It flew like the wind flying though all the windows. Until it flew into an opened one.

A child slept, it was a small girl the age of five to be more accurate. She slept calmly not knowing what was to be brought to her on this full night.

The shadow collected in the center and made the body of a young woman. The woman was very beautiful nothing would be able to compare to her. She sat on the window edge, a smile ghosted her lips as she watched the girl sleep. The woman moved stands of her long brown hair out of her face.

"Wake up child" her voice quietly flowed through the room. As she spoke a black cloud of darkness touched the the small girl waking her from her slumber.

The girl looked around her large violet hazed eyes looking for something, or someone. Her blonde locks followed her head movements. She turned to one way and her eyes landed on the lady. Her eyes widened at her, she looked into her deep red eyes. She seemed mesmerized by the strange color, they pulled her in. "Hello sweet child" the woman said she folded her legs together, smiling even wider.

"W-who a-are y-you?" The small five year old girl shuttered out. She brought her blanket closer to her, shrinking in it.

"Don't be afraid of me I won't hurt you" the woman said her voice soft and mellow soothing the little girl. "I am Eris, the Queen of discord" a dark shadow surrounded the queen her eyes began to light up.

"Discord?" The girl asked softly.

"I cause chaos around the world, now enough about me what's your name sweet child"

"Madeline Williams-Jones" she spoke still hiding under we red blankets. She knew what the word chaos meant and knew maybe this wasn't going to end well.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Williams" Eris said her voice kind an light-hearted.

"Why are you here?" Madeline asked she couldn't stop herself from asking. Quickly her body tensed, this was the queen of chaos she could easily kill her!

"Hmmm, like I said I'm the queen of discord, but alas things didn't go my way and I have very small amount of time left..." A frown crossed Eris's pale face. Her red eyes looked to floor. "That's why I've come for your help, "

"My help?" Shock crossed though Madeline's face she even put her covers down to stare at the sadden queen.

"Yes, please let me give you my power!" Eris begged tears began to fall out of her eye making them look prettier.

Shaking her blonde locks Madeline just looked at her "I-I d-don't k-know"

"Please!" The queen screamed begging she flew to the bed side of the young girl making her jump.

"I don't think that would be a good plan" Madeline looked away from the queen of discord not wanting to meet her red eyes.

Eris narrowed her eyes and a slowly a sly smirk began to form of her face. She quickly grabbed the five year olds wrist.

"Please..." Holding on tightly to her making her look in her eyes. Fear quickly went through Madeline's body she tried to pray Eris's hands away from her. Eris just held on longer and harder.

"NO!" Madeline screamed, still trying to get rid of her.

"Fine...I am the queen of chaos I cause destruction all around the world I don't care for your answer any more!" Eris yelled her eyes flashing with anger. "YOU WILL BE THE NEXT QUEEN OF DISCORD!"


	2. Ex-queen

**To say the least I couldn't wait until Monday to update, so I put it up today, and I'm damn proud about it! Tell me what you think?! **

* * *

Madeline struggles, tears began to fall from her eyes. She's scared of what Eris is doing to her. She doesn't want to become the queen of discord!

"Through the golden apple of chaos..." The queen chants a black shadow begins to from around the duo, in the black mass sparkles also surround. "Let me hear the screams of the damaged, let there song of misery reach us"

The blondes head snapped up to the ceiling she could hear them. The screams of the dead and suffering people, it's so loud and clear. Her heart that was racing stops, as she continues to hear them. They beg for mercy and forgiveness but Madeline knows they will longer get that, that they will only get the bitter sweet death. "Make it stop..." Her voice is low barely audio able to the human ear.

The queen of discord heard her, the sly hidden smirk grows until visible. "She now bites the forbidden fruit oh! Golden apple of discord come to me!" A perfect sparking gold apple appears from the black mass that surrounds us. From the black mass a hand comes out, it made from the black shadow. It hold the apple next to discord. "Open your mouth"

Her violet eyes widened she shakes her head quickly. "Please don't make this harder than it needs to be" again she shakes her head. "Alright then have it your way!"

Many hands from the surrounding mass come out and grab Madeline two open her mouth open, she's once struggling to be let go. The hand that holds the apple inches closer to her. Madeline shuts her eyes closed this is the end of her and she knew it for a fact. The apple hits her upper teeth only a small piece falls into her mouth. The hands close her mouth and make her chew the apple. The golden apple had a sweet flavor to it, but it was a forbidden bitter sweet fruit.

A gold light over takes Madeline it shines brightly, somewhat blinding Eris. "Take her away with your sweet ness. Let her become one with you, make her the new queen of discord..." The light glows brighter and brighter.

The screams that Madeline heard slowly die off. She feels herself be covered in wax, what was going on? Her heart still doesn't skip a beat, will it ever pound again?

Even with that bright golden light the light becomes captured by black power snakes taking away the golden color. They go through her whole body carving, symbols onto every exploded skin.

Eris holds her down and watches as the snake bite, carve, and burn the young child. Eris had made a sound prof cloud around them...the black mass. As Madeline screams and begs to be let go, to stop the snakes from killing her no one would hear her. Eris's eyes turn as black as coal, as she watches glee floods through her, it was fun seeing others In pain, Madeline would soon feel the same. She could see that Madeline's marks are red and burning her skin making them permanent forever.

The three snakes that in-bedded the symbols stop. "Every full moon maddie your marks will come back you will feel the pain as you did on this day. The beautiful day indeed the day you child became the new queen of discord. Though don't worry I did pity you for a bit, you won't get all my powers until your 15th birthday, every full moon you will slowly get more and more power..." The snakes looked at her darkly...deadly "my time is up..."

Madeline watches in horror as the three black snakes of dust go and eat up the ex-queen of discord. Eris doesn't scream she just laughs and laughs. She doesn't bleed either, no mess was made in the end all that was left was a small mount of black power.

Madeline looks at her body symbols are carved and they are glowing red. Her body hurts so much the pain is unbearable. It's terrible she has never felt that much pain before. She can no longer cry anymore from the pain. Her body gives away and she falls on the bed, the impact makes her scream, not that loud that she would wake up the house hold, but loud enough to make her look around in horror.

Every full moon, of every mouth of every year she would feel this pain. The pain of discord. The curse of chaos. Madeline only being five she knew that she was forever going to be the queen of discord...chaos would come with her around...

Wouldn't it?

She closed her violet eyes, sleep took on her cradling her speaking words of comfort.

The mount I black dust turned into a small snake. Slithering up it creeped Into Madeline's right eye, the snake went into her blood stream and turned it black...black as can be...forever to be discord.


	3. Sunlight

_'Through the full moon a cat flew by, it landed on the edge of a window in which people would know so well. It's yellow-green eyes looked inside, he watched for any sudden movement...none to be found._  
_Jumping of the window edge and into the room he saw from the floor that on the bed there was a light...a red light. Jumping to the bed he looked for the source to see a girl, with plenty of red marks. Her skin was marked with them._  
_The cat winced at the sight, looking closer at the symbols it's eyes widened it back away every so slowly. Jumping onto the window edge it disappeared back into the dark night that continued to be dark._

* * *

Sun rises slowly now, taking away every once of the night at once. No one would remember the night with the sunlight up.  
Dazed from her sleep she raised up off her bed. Looking around it all seemed like a dream...

Though did it really all happen? Looking at her arms the red symbols had left her all that was left was the pale peach skin. Did she become the new queen of discord? She winced, that did suite her at all...she wasn't the queen of discord and never would be it was all a dream! But even with that reassurance something in the back of her mind told her that she was just lying.

Getting off the be she stood there no pain went through her. Strange...  
She walked towards her closed door and opened it, that's when she heard her brothers morning laughter. Smiling she was happy to her that. Walking towards the sound she need up in the kitchen, her mother was making pancakes, singing a song.

Alfred, her twin brother was laughing at his mother. "Hello" Madeline spoke her voce cracked and pain did come to her throat.

"Hmmmm baby are you okay?" Her mother asked her back still faced Madeline. When her mother did tun around her eyes widened, she dropped the plate of pancakes. Alfred's laughter had stopped Madeline could feel both there eyes on her.

"W-what's w-wrong?" Madeline whimpered. Did they found out what happened last night? Did they see Eris? Did they know what she did to her? Would they leave her? Kill her!? Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Y-y-your EYES!" Alfred stuttered. Madeline ran towards the nearest mirror. The clear tears that came out of her left violet coloured eye, couldn't say the same about her right. The tears that fell from that eye were the color of her left eye, violet. Her right eye was no longer violet, no it was a ruby eye. Eris...it was her eye color. She fell to her small knees...it wasn't a dream. Getting up, Turning her heel she ran away towards her room and shut the door, locking it behind it. Sliding down the white door she cried...forever she would say the queen of discord. Looking up to her bed it sat there.

To any else it would have looked like the most normal thing in the world. There on the messy bed was a stuffed white polar bear, it's eyes were brown as it's nose. What caught her attention was the stuffed thing in it's paws...the golden apple of discord.  
Getting up from the ground she walked towards it. She gently examined it, it looked normal. 'Look at the back!' A voice spoke in her mind. Looking around no one was around, she looked back at the bear. Turning it around there was a zipper! Grabbing it she opened it inside was the real thing no longer stuffed there was the golden apple...the cursed apple. Putting it back in she closed it. 'The red eye' the bear it must be the bear speaking to her.

"What about it?" Madeline touched the rim of her right eye.

'You can see stuff people can't with that red eye...like the zipper' Madeline covered up her red eye an looked back at the bear normal white bear and no zipper to be found. Then she covered her violet eye. The white bear no longer fully white it was clumps of blood on it. Sharp jagged teeth could be seen. The zipper was there. Screaming Madeline took her hand away vision came back clear as day the bear was white and there was a zipper. Madeline landed on the floor, to her heart would be racing but still no heart beat.

"Blood so much blood...on you"

'The red eye of the queen of discord...' The bear spoke to her 'Eris had two red eyes...imagine seeing the world though those.' Madeline said no word she was still trying to calm herself down. 'Slowly it will take your other eye a well, you will see the world for the chaos it is, oh and by the way...discord, I am to stay with you, since I hold your apple'

Madeline whimpered at the bear jumped off the bed and landed in front of her. It smiled showing it sharp teeth. 'Promise you discord no one will hurt you' even when looking at those teeth Madeline felt a sense of comfort, she nodded an opened her small arms, letting the bear come to her. She held him tightly, turning again she walked to the door, they would still be shock.

Through his brown eyes a she held him tightly. He could see flashes of the queen of discord...chaos wouldn't be the correct to say of her...it would be worse...


End file.
